Meta Naruto
by FanficAwe
Summary: Superman Sacrifices His self to teleport Darkseid to an alternate dimension only to be sealed in a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do NOT own either Naruto or Superman

Meta Naruto

parallel earth October 10th:

A loud concussive sound and flash of light brightened the night sky of

the elemental nations as a boom tube opened spilling out two very powerful

unconscious and battered beings. One in a ruined red and blue outfit with a

shredded cape hanging by a thread. The other a dark granite skinned being

equally battered. The latter having a more force full exit rocketed off in to

deep space drifting to parts unknown. The former falling towards the planet

missing the life-giving rays of a yellow sun by a few hours.

Khonoha October 10th

"Hold the demon back till the Fourth gets here!" a jonin yelled as a giant

fox with nine blood-red that flailed wildly trampling through the ninja forces.

In a sudden flash of yellow light and cloud of smoke a man in standard

jonin gear with a white cloak appeared. "Alright great job everyone fall

back I'll take it from here." the man called out. **"Minato I can't hold the beast back for long." **The toad cried out. "Just give me five minutes Bunta. "

Minato replied. "**I'll try"** with that reply the giant toad drew his dagger and engaged the fox. After flying through a set of hand seals a ceremonial altar appeared. "I am truly sorry my son for what i am about to do, but it is necessary. You will face many difficulties but I have faith that you will over come them. No matter what know that both your mother and I loved you very much." taking a deep breath Minato went through another long set of hand seals never noticing a red bright light heading straight toward the fox he intended to seal.

The Kyuubi was pissed no he was lived not only was he used and controlled again he was resealed after something slammed in the back of his head. That something floating just on the other side of the cage. Suddenly the seal glowed and both the fox and man groaned as stasis like sleep claimed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do NOT own either Naruto or Superman

AN/ this is my first time writing a story so please reveiw and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Also I have no idea how to spell the japanese jutsus so I'll be using the english virsions for most. Now on to the story.

"Talking"

'_Tought_'

**"Demon/Summoning"**

** Meta Naruto**

Time skip four years later

A young blond boy was running for the fifth time that day cold and hungry, he had tried to steal a bit of scraps from one of the trash bins near the great festival the village had to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had been caught and chased away rocks bouncing off the surrounding walls, and trash cans as he weaved in an out of alleyways and streets. Normally he could out run them, but today there where ninja in the mob chasing him. turning a corner he gave a sigh of defeat when a large brick wall blocked his path. As the large mob of villagers closed in Naruto knew he was in trouble and would soon be in pain, he closed his eyes and waited till the blinding pain was washed over with the bliss of unconsciousness.

With a groan Naruto woke up in a sewer. 'Just perfect' he began as he took in the grey worn and cracked walls, the stagnant water, and the pipes that glowed some red and menacing, some blue exited and oddly familiar, and some yellow and warm like the sun. 'Better find a way out' the thought as picked a corridor to follow. *Boom* 'what was that?' the blonde thought picking up his pace. His eye nearly bulged out of their sockets as he entered a large chamber, a huge cage it's bars bent and twisted a gigantic chain running from the ceiling splitting in to ten slightly smaller chains. "**Arrrg! I will devour your soul you pitiful human scum!" **what looked like a giant fox a man wearing a blue outfit with what appeared to be underwear on the outside with red boots and a long red cape, smashed his fist in to the foxes gut causing it to fly backwards slamming in to the wall. "Ha ha Kurama that's it for today our guest has arrived" the man said turning to Naruto.

**„Hello meat." ** The fox sneered at the blonde boy still slack jawed and staring. „Be nice Kurama." The man chided with a chuckle. „Who are you, what are you where am I?!" Naruto asked his shock having worn off; his fear replaced by young curiosity. „We are in your mind." The man said „and as to who we are I am Kal El also known as Superman."

He continued. **„And I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **„What is a...a Kitsunie?" the four year old asked causing Superman to doubled over in laughter. **It's Kitsune welp and it means fox spirit."** „So if this is my mind why are you here?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

An: Well that's it for this chapter sorry it is so short but I'm new to this whole writing thing but i promise the chapters will get longer. If you like review, if you hate review, if you just want to say hi you guessed it review.

Also I have the overall story written (in my head) but I'm basically writing it chapter to chapter so if you have any input please do share thank you! Fanficawe out for now.


End file.
